Pandraco's Box
by Kate Matty
Summary: Harry and Draco want to know what their lover Severus is hiding in his mysterious black box  WARNING: YAOI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

"And inside box number three, we have… more black!"

"Potter! Either refrain from commenting on my personal possessions or leave so that I may finish unpacking in peace!"

"Seriously, though. Why all the black? Did colour do you a personal wrong or something?" Draco drawled as he smoothed his own pale green shirt.

Severus glared across the room at his two lovers, both of whom were rifling curiously through a box that contained his immaculately folded casual wear. At least, the box _had_ contained immaculately folded casual wear, before Harry had blithely stuck his hands in and knocked them into a crumpled mess. Severus winced at the wrinkled black material, wearily predicting several hours of ironing in his future.

"I'll take these upstairs." Harry announced, flicking out his wand and levitating them up the staircase of Grimmauld Place, where Draco and Severus would now be living, much to Harry's excitement.

"Lazy boy." Severus muttered as Harry effortlessly floated the boxes ahead of him, but the criticism was a half-hearted one - Harry did well enough of a job keeping fit, and his firm, toned body was a testament to his heavy daily workout. He caught Draco eyeing Harry with a similarly lecherous expression and they exchanged a Slytherin grin.

"Wait, what's this one?" Harry halted and indicated the final box, a heavy black chest with a foreboding silver lock.

Severus eyed the chest warily and coughed. "I'll be putting this one in the storage closet, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Don't be silly. I told you, there's enough room here for all of your stuff. Both of you. Even if it is black. Come and put it in the bedroom."

"I think not. This particular box has no purpose in everyday life. It is merely a… collection of sorts. Mementos." Severus insisted with a slight blush, sparking Draco's curiosity.

"What's in it?" Draco demanded, striding over to the elegant chest. Severus shot him a dangerous look and summoned it towards him before Draco could lift the lid.

"_Nothing of interest._" Severus firmly decreed, lifting the heavy wooden chest with his arms and moving confidently towards the storage closet.

"Mmm. Nice." Draco commented mildly to Harry as Severus, clearly showing off, grunted his way out of the room, biceps straining through his black t-shirt.

Only once their older lover was well and truly out of earshot did Draco turn to Harry and whisper devilishly "So, what do you reckon's in there?"

"Oh." Harry looked dumbstruck for a moment. "Nothing of interest?" he tried hopefully. He wasn't an idiot and he had a feeling he knew which direction Draco was heading. He also knew that their efforts to outwit Severus were rarely successful, and he didn't fancy another occasion of being at Severus' mercy.

On the other hand, being at Severus' mercy often encompassed interesting benifets…

"Harry? Hello? Potter!" Draco clicked his fingers impatiently under Harry's nose, interrupting what was developing into a fairly interesting daydream. A daydream involving an angry Severus and a very, _profusely_ sorry Harry and Draco. Perhaps a sorry Harry and Draco on their knees, begging for forgiveness, maybe even wearing a leash of some description-

"Harry!"

Harry stirred reluctantly from his increasingly naughty daydream and sighed. "Draco, it's probably nothing. He said mementoes. It's probably photo albums and Christmas cards and shit."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Bollocks, Potter, and you know it." Draco assumed a thoughtful expression. "It's probably something really kinky. Like an old porn collection, or an assortment of dildoes."

Harry shook his head at the way Draco's eyes lit up at the prospect, like a kid getting his Christmas presents a day early.

"If that were the case, why would he hide them from us?" Harry tried to sound derisive, but he himself was starting to feel a stirring curiosity. What _was_ Severus hiding?

Harry shook his head, anxious. "Draco, what if it's something really awful, like a bunch of old dark arts stuff?"

"Those are in box five, next to his pyjamas."

"Oh. The black ones?"

"No, Potter, the fuzzy pink ones with the little hearts."

"Git."

"Tonight?"

"…oh all right. But only if you can promise we wont get caught."

"Of course."

_Zzzzz_

"Harry?"

_Zzzzz*snort*zzzz_

_Poke._ "Harry!"

"Ow!"

"God, you sleep like the dead."

"Why'd you poke me?"

"Shut up! You'll wake Sev!"

Harry held his breath. The fact that Severus didn't hex Draco into next Tuesday for referring to him as 'Sev' was proof enough that he was, indeed, asleep.

Seeing Severus' innocent, peaceful expression as he slept stirred some guilt inside Harry for what he and Draco were about to do - though the sleeping-angel look was somewhat ruined by the bite marks decorating his shoulder. Draco had wickedly sharp teeth, and Harry winced as he felt his bruised flesh ache somewhere much more personal.

"Ready?" Draco slid smoothly out from between the silk sheets (black, of course) and tiptoed towards the heavy oak door of the master bedroom, rolling his eyes as he heard Harry gracelessly tumble out of bed and onto the floor.

Harry couldn't help feeling terribly naughty as they tiptoed naked through their own house, and seeing Draco prowl ahead of him, bare white body moving fluidly through the shadows, was helping none. Despite Severus having sucked him dry less than two hours ago, Harry was quickly finding his pace hampered by an increasing distraction between his legs.

"God fuck it, where the fucking hell is the storage closet?" Draco exclaimed as they circled the house again. Harry couldn't remember, his mind solely focussed on the alabaster behind swaying tantalisingly before him.

They managed to get to the kitchen, meticulously scrubbed and organised by Severus, before Harry finally had to stop and seize the kitchen counter with a small moan. Draco looked over his shoulder in concern and staggered in his tracks as he caught sight of Harry's painfully straining erection.

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirk slowly morphing into a downright _wicked_ smile.

"No, come on, Draco, lets just-" Harry's words were cut short as Draco took three elegant strides towards him and tugged their bodies together, rubbing his steadily inflating cock against Harry's, already rock-solid and weeping with gratitude at the sudden friction.

Harry sucked a breath through his teeth and bucked into the contact. His arms disobeyed his brain as they quickly slid around Draco's thin, milky waist, pulling him as tight as possible against Harry's solid frame.

"We're in the kitchen!" Harry blurted stupidly, clinging to the feeble hope that Draco had managed to retain enough Malfoy dignity to repel the notion of shagging in what he had once referred to as a 'house-elf area of operation.'

As it transpired, any Malfoy dignity Draco had previously possessed had long since fled, and he chose to demonstrate this by emitting a high-pitched squeal at the sensation of being enveloped in warm, smooth, sweaty muscles. He panged suddenly for the familiar scratch of Severus' body hair that usually accompanied Harry's smooth planes as the two of them assaulted Draco's body.

Then Harry's mouth latched on to Draco's neck, and Draco was able to just let go and enjoy whatever sensations his present lover was willing to indulge him in. Severus, after all, would still be here tomorrow; and the next day and the next after that.

Harry groaned against Draco's collarbone as the pureblood squirmed against him, throwing his arms up to wrap none-too-gently around Harry's neck. Draco's skin tasted like sweat and sex, and Harry whined as he detected the distinctive hot, musky scent of Severus on Draco's body.

Cock throbbing, Harry replayed the evenings earlier activities in his mind; _Severus, leaning forwards over Draco's back… Draco, mouth wet and hot around Harry's cock, dripping with saliva and vibrating with the moans that Severus managed to draw out as he ploughed Draco from behind, propelling him forwards onto Harry's cock again and again and again_…

"Oh, FUCK!" Harry shouted, digging his fingernails harshly into the small of Draco's back. Draco squawked and struggled against the biting grip, his squirming movements making Harry, if anything, even more excited.

"Want you so badly, Draco…" Harry tried to growl in a dominant, masculine gravel, but it came out as more of a pitched whine. He rectified his slide from machismo by sinking his upper teeth none too gently into the juncture where neck meets shoulder.

Draco's eyes crossed and he shuddered at the combined sting of Harry's nails and teeth. He was going to have marks, and Harry bloody well knew it. Most assuredly out of spite and revenge – and not because he knew Harry would enjoy it or anything - Draco dragged his own nails down the length of Harry's spine, adding a fierce nip for good measure.

Cock pulsing angrily at Draco's actions, Harry's hips pushed forwards of their own accord and ground against Draco's in steady rhythm. Draco's heart fluttered like a trapped Snitch as he recognized the determined glint in Harry's eyes.

Without another word, Harry seized Draco around the waist, lifting him out of the kitchen and dragging him to the more spacious living room floor, Draco kicking and squawking all the while, reminding Harry irresistibly of a little kid who doesn't want to leave the park quite yet.

By the time Harry had chosen a suitable space, Draco had worked himself into an indignant tantrum, and was thrashing about violently in an effort to reject Harry's dragging him to the floor. The excited jerking of his cock belayed Draco's bodily protests, and so Harry knew Draco's fit was merely yet another struggle to regain his hold on Harry's reins. So had it been with their childhood rivalry, Harry and Draco were constantly fighting for control in bed, often while Severus watched with amused enthusiasm.

"Get – oof – on your _fucking_ - ungh – knees!" Harry ground out as he started attempting to yank Draco to the ground.

"Pathetic, Potter." Draco snarled, bucking madly in an effort to get out of Harry's grip while at the same time trying to rub his cock against as much of Harry's body as possible. This conflict of interests eventually turned to be Draco's downfall, and he shouted out in both anger and triumph as Harry _finally_ sent them both crashing to the cold stone floor.

Stunned for a moment by his victory, Harry scrabbled for some kind of rudimentary hold of Draco's limbs, while Draco put on a half-hearted show of pouting in mourn of his defeat.

"Aren't you even going to prepare me first?" Draco demanded, spreading his legs nonetheless.

Harry felt around Draco's hole, gratified when he felt the slick remains of Draco's earlier preparation, complete with Severus' own remains. "No need." He reminded Draco pointedly, and Draco shuddered underneath him, nodding quickly.

Harry fumbled as he positioned himself, clumsy in his haste to bury himself inside Draco and stake the final claim in this small victory. Draco had already surrendered, or perhaps had simply chosen to win in his own way, for he moved with Harry now, instead of against him.

"Hold on."

"To what?" Draco managed to taunt before his vision shattered as Harry entered his body in one smooth motion.

"Oh yeah," Harry huffed as Draco's velvet heat gripped him from all angles, before he immediately set up a frantic pace that Severus would have described as 'impatient'.

Draco moaned long and loud, revelling in Harry's lack of restraint. He pulled at his own cock with similar rapidity, his want for this feeling to never, ever end battling with his urgent desire to reach the peak.

Harry pulled his lips over his teeth and hissed a flurry of appreciative expletives as the wonderful tension in his genitals climbed at a phenomenal rate; his heart thudded in warning as the first insistent tingles started around his balls and navel. Shouting out in wordless pleasure, Harry pounded his way to completion, too exhilarated to care that he had made it little over a few minutes inside Draco.

Draco groaned a mixture of annoyance, envy, appreciation and desire as he felt warmth flood his passage. His cock throbbed indignantly under his flurried motions, and Draco chewed his lip desperately as he jerked his hips with tiny, needy movements.

Harry softened and slipped from his warm haven, bravely rubbing his body against Draco in the way he knew drove him crazy. Sure enough, Draco's hand sped up dramatically, his breathing becoming irregular and laboured as Harry nuzzled Draco's creamy neck and exhaled, teasing the smooth skin with hot snuffles of air.

Draco came with a quiet, dignified grunt; he had once mocked Harry for never being able to come silently. Ever the compassionate lover, Severus had defended Harry by tying Draco up and fucking him until he practically _screamed_ for release. Severus himself articulated various deities while riding the waves of ecstasy, although he had recently fallen into the habit of shouting out Harry and Draco's names instead. Draco referred to this transubstantiation as 'trading up'.

As Harry reflected on the coital mannerisms of his partners, he became dimly aware of Draco squirming beneath him, as though he were trying to crane his head backwards.

"Oh. There's the closet." Draco breathed. Harry took three deep breaths and focussed his energy into lifting his head and sure enough, barely two metres from where they lay, the door of the storage closet was clearly visible.

Harry and Draco scrambled clumsily as they worked their way out of their sweaty, messy tangle. Once separated, Draco rose gracefully, like a dancer, snorting in disgust as Harry hauled himself to his feet and promptly fell down as his legs gave out.

Once up and glaring at his smug partner in crime, Harry gripped the doorhandle defiantly and tugged.

Like many rooms of the house, indeed the house itself, the space behind the door was definitely larger on the inside than it should be, but most of it was empty space and Draco had no trouble locating the isolated black chest.

"Go on." Draco whispered excitedly.

Harry bit his lip and gripped the lid of the chest, expecting the worst.

_Creeeeeeeak._

"…"

"…"

"…well, this is unexpected."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Kate Matty**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon. Seriously, I don't know how else I can say it. There's fucking involved. Don't like, don't read, don't complain. :)**

**!*!**

"Go on." Draco whispered excitedly.

Harry bit his lip and gripped the lid of the chest, expecting the worst.

_Creeeeeeeak._

"…"

"…"

"…well, this is unexpected."

Harry did not argue as he stared dumbly at the various lipsticks, eyeshadows, nail polishes and other beauty products that sat atop folded clothing.

Gingerly lifting a silky garment, Harry set the contents on the floor, in the space between where he and Draco knelt. He could only stare.

Draco meanwhile rifled through the rest of the objects. "Clothes… jewellery? There's guy stuff too…what the-?" Draco extracted a pair of leather pants, clearly designed for a male, but so small that even someone Harry's size would find them tight-fitting.

"Mementos." Harry whispered. How stupid he had been. Of course Severus wouldn't have wanted to share this with Harry and Draco. Make up. Jewellery. He knew of course that Severus had relationships with people before Draco and himself. He even knew that some of them had been women. But the knowledge that Severus had _saved_ their things, things he kept locked away to this very day…

"Er, Harry?"

Harry didn't look up. "What?"

Wordlessly, Draco handed Harry an aged photograph.

Harry stared at the photographed teenage boy, leaning against a bedpost with his arms crossed challengingly over his chest. Jewellery glittered on his neck, ears and the multiple rings that shone on his white fingers ending with black nails. Soft tresses of dark hair teased his slender shoulders. Heavily outlined kohl eyes dared Harry to comment on his carefully painted black lips.

"Severus?"

The next morning, Severus woke unsurprised to find his two lovers snoring contentedly on either side of him. Harry, as usual, had managed to wrap as many limbs as possible around Severus in his sleep, his lightly stubbled cheek grazing Severus' nipple. At least he hadn't drooled this time, Severus smirked wryly as Harry snuffled and wriggled closer. Draco, who never snored or snuffled, lay on his back, looking tranquil, dignified, and not unlike a vampire in his coffin.

Severus smiled to himself as he prised his arms from under the boys on either side of him, snaked both hands underneath the covers, and triumphantly seized two handfuls of hot, hard flesh.

Ah, youth.

Draco would wake first, Severus knew as both boys groaned in their sleep and made tiny, encouraging movements with their hips. When Severus felt Draco's entire body shuffle closer, he turned his head towards the flaxen haired pureblood and was rewarded with a hungry good-morning kiss.

"Gods, Severus." Draco moaned, flopping back into the pillows and bucking his hips. A moan from Harry's side of the bed told Severus both boys were now awake, and he started pumping in earnest, delighting in the lithe, naked bodies writhing on either side of him, gasping and begging for _more_ and _faster_, until Draco's body stiffened and his mouth opened in a silent scream as hot come splattered the duvet and smeared Severus' hand.

Harry came far less quietly, thrashing wildly in the moment before climax, shrieking as Severus gave a sudden pull that triggered Harry's third orgasm in twenty four hours. Harry cried out in inarticulate pleasure as his cock pulsed white-hot sensations that wracked his entire body, only registering the suddenly ragged breathing of the man next to him when the last of the aftershocks had died down.

"Harry, don't be so selfish." Draco's muffled voice sounded from under the covers, in the region of Severus' groin. "Come and help."

Severus leaned over and gave Harry a quick good-morning kiss, before shoving him roughly underneath the sheets to join Draco. Severus hummed appreciatively at the wet smooching sound as Harry and Draco bid each other Good Morning, before letting his head fall back against the pillow as two talented tongues swept over his balls and tangled around his shaft.

Good Morning, indeed.

!*!

Harry and Draco well and truly thought they had gotten away with it, until Severus came thundering down to the kitchen later that evening. The pair exchanged a look as Severus motioned for them to sit at the table, the stony set of his jaw warning them to think twice before disobeying.

"Five minutes ago, I was in the storage closet." Severus began, matter-of-factly, and Harry and Draco exchanged another gloomy look. "I couldn't help noticing something very odd indeed." Severus paused for effect. "The chest, the chest which I very specifically instructed you _not_ to investigate… that chest, boys, had been _opened._"

Harry swore inwardly. He thought Draco had done an okay job of straightening everything out. Clearly, he had not counted for Severus' exceptional photographic memory.

"Okay, we had a snoop through your stuff." Draco drawled, leaning back in his chair and raising a challenging eyebrow. "Big deal, Snape. It's not like you haven't done the same thi-"

"We were worried!" Harry cut in, before Draco wandered into dangerous territory. "From the way you were carrying on, we thought there'd be a dead body or something, not bloody make-up!"

Harry stopped, and peeked up at Severus, who was looking detachedly thoughtful.

"Are you angry?" Harry whispered.

Severus sighed irritably. "No, Potter, I am not _angry._ Merlin, sometimes it's as though you're eleven years old again. I simply wish the two of you would show some respect for my privacy."

Harry saw a blush creep around Severus' cheekbones and he realised what was really going on. Severus was embarrassed.

"I think it's sexy." Harry blurted.

Severus stared. "I beg your pardon, Potter?"

"Sexy. You. In the…the lipstick and eyeliner and… nailpolish…" Harry blushed as he heard his own voice become ragged.

"Come to think of it, Snape, you were a right fox with your hair really long like that. Why ever did you cut it?" Draco's heart thudded a little harder as he pictured his paramour with the long tresses of black that glinted in the light. "And those pants…" Draco whistled. The man had legs to die for, and why he chose to cover them with robes and loose trousers seemed both a mystery and a crime.

"You are mocking me." Severus said bluntly, though he knew that the shining lust in his lovers' eyes was anything but mocking.

"No, Severus, we're really not." Draco said honestly, fixing him with an open stare.

"Can we have another look?" Harry butted in, the muscles in his right hand tightening as a reflex to his growing arousal.

Severus looked thoughtful. "I believe I have a better idea."

!*!

"Ow!" Draco winced as he stabbed himself in the eye for the ninth time. His assaulted eye began to water, and Draco hastily reached for a tissue so he could mop up any spillage before it could reach the rest of his carefully made-up face.

Harry was having similar luck with the nail polish, growing more and more frustrated as his clumsy hand refused to replicate the neatly painted nails he had seen on teenage-Severus.

After snatching a selection of clothes and make-up from the open chest, Severus had left Harry and Draco to squabble over the remainders, refusing to show either one of them his own choice of outfit until he had donned it in the privacy of the bathroom. Harry's pulse had sped up as he recognized a metallic glint among the black folds, and his cock strained against the lace of his once-black, now charmed scarlet underwear now as he visualised his lovers' long fingers, adorned with many rings that stung cold against Harry's chest…

"Don't leave much to the imagination, do they?" Draco drawled, eyeing Harry's admittedly very obvious erection.

Harry smirked. "If that's not the pot calling the kettle black."

"Black is right. Do you think he's _ever_ worn anything else?" Draco was now bent over the bedside table, lighting candles and casting fire-proof charms, seemingly heedless of the fact that his skirt very nearly failed in covering his upturned arse. Harry coughed and tried to return his concentration to his nails.

!*!

Severus blinked through his heavily outlined eyes, parting his thin, black lips and telling himself what his two lovers would no doubt be telling him shortly.

"You look ridiculous."

How Harry and Draco had managed to keep straight faces before was a mystery to Severus, and he only hoped that tonight wouldn't be bought up again in future.

!*!

"…"

"…"

"…your eyes look amazing."

"I know they do, Potter. And so they should, considering I spent over ten minutes on them. Merlin, no wonder women spend so long in the bathroom."

Harry grinned as Draco dabbed the corner of his eye delicately; a smooth shimmer of silver shadow matched the grey of Draco's eyes, accentuated by broad strokes of kohl. His lips had not been made for paint as it transpired, though they had been coated with clear, shiny gloss, and still retained a red tinge from where he had rubbed the offending lipstick away. Clad in thigh-high stockings and knee-length boots with silver buckles, a bare inch of Draco's white thighs shone from under an impossibly short black skirt. A sliver of fabric was doing a remarkable imitation of a shirt, transfigured white by Draco's outraged hand when Harry had dared to suggest that dark colours made him look washed out. His porcelain skin now glowed around the flimsy garment, making Draco look something like a cross between a Knockturn Alley whore and an Angel.

"See you sorted the polish out in the end."

Harry nodded proudly and wiggled his immaculate digits. Dark, heavy makeup, it seemed, _was_ suited for Harry, something Draco was still bitter about. After blushing and hesitating around the skirts and blouses, Draco had finally bullied him into selecting the shortest and arguably the trashiest selection in the box. A short black dress with thin straps had hugged Harry's figure and elongated his already long, tan legs. The only adjustment Harry insisted upon was a quick transfiguration, changing the black garment to a deep, saucy red.

Harry had to admit, he looked pretty fetching, and from the way he was ogling Harry's smooth, hairless legs, Draco thought so too.

The door to the bathroom creeped open, and Harry and Draco snapped around to watch Severus as he emerged.

"Merlin," Draco gasped softly. If Harry was able to speak, he would have agreed.

Severus resisted the urge to look down at himself self-consciously, and instead stood his ground and allowed his lovers to gape at him. His snakelike hips were encased in black leather pants, flaring slightly at the knees and reaching heavy, high-heeled boots. His abdomen was exposed, his shimmery black top barely managing to cover his pierced nipples, where the fabric knitted itself together in the centre of his chest, like corset laces. A similar lace-up pattern was found on the outer arms of the garment, weaving down sleeves that ended low on Severus' many-ringed hand.

Never again would Harry chastise Severus for wearing black.

"Your hair…" Draco croaked, and Harry noticed that Severus' hair was, indeed, much thicker and longer than usual. Not only that, but Harry could make out through the curtain of black a distinct number of studs in Severus' ear. Harry swallowed convulsively, wondering if he'd be able to count _all_ of Severus' old piercings tonight.

"You approve, I take it?" Severus smiled softly with those painted lips and Harry thought he might faint. He gurgled an affirmative and snuck a glance towards the bed, blushing as he realized that Severus, like Draco, was making eye contact with his legs.

"I see one of you found… arguably my favourite garment." Severus turned his gaze to Draco, who smiled seductively and hitched his skirt to show off his garter.

"Maybe Harry can try it on next." Draco suggested wolfishly, leering at Harry's red dress and making his way towards the enormous double bed. He was about to clamber aboard when Severus barked, "Not so fast, Mr Malfoy."

Draco shivered, but straightened coolly, assuming an innocent expression even as he extended a stockinged leg and pretended to adjust his garter.

"Yes, sir?" Draco batted his outlined eyes for good measure, and Harry wasn't sure if the needy moan had come from him or Severus.

"By the bed, Mr Malfoy." Severus warned sternly, gesturing for Harry to join Draco.

Although it was met with a twinge of foreboding, Harry complied, squirming inside at the erotic feeling of his freshly _Depilato'd_ legs sliding smoothly against each other. He had charmed the hair away from Draco's body similarly, and he could just imagine now how the smooth insides of Draco's thighs would feel running sleekly under Harry's hands. Harry moaned loudly and involuntarily, clutching his fists and glancing up at Severus sheepishly.

Severus slowly came around behind them, the click of his high heels echoing around the room, before quite suddenly, he shoved both boys chest-first onto the bed.

"There is still your punishment to attend to." Severus informed Harry, sneaking his hand under Harry's skirt and fondling the crotch of his lacy red underwear.

"Punishment?" Draco frowned and turned his head so that he was facing Harry. A moment later, Draco's silver eyes had fluttered closed, and Harry knew Severus was administering a similar treatment to him, a small _snap_ suggesting Severus was playing with his suspenders.

"The two of you _did_ rummage through my personal possession last night. And while the repercussions of such an act are… _interesting_ to say the least, I confess I feel it is my duty to deter you curious lads from nosing through my business again."

Harry held his breath, his stomach dancing, for he had long ago guessed what his punishment would entail. Realization dawned on Draco's face a moment before a loud _smack_ made him jolt forwards with a gasp.

"Pull your skirt up and your knickers down, Harry. I should like to see if I can make your arse match your dress."

Harry swallowed convulsively, blushing over his face and chest as he pulled the hem of his skirt up around his waist, his cock jerking violently at Severus' throaty moan. He didn't want to part with the wonderful feeling of lace on his cock, so he only rolled the back of his knickers down, tucking them under his bum and leaving the front stretched across his cock, which, oddly enough, _was_ red enough to match his dress.

Draco whimpered and twisted beside Harry, wriggling closer and trying to coax a kiss out of him. Arousal spiking, Harry nearly crumbled and obliged, before he was crying out in shocked rapture as the sharp sting of Severus' palm flared across his buttocks.

Severus continued spanking Harry and Draco in turn, Harry shouting out in raw pleasure and Draco yelping in delight with every blow Severus delivered. Just when Harry didn't think he could possibly take any more, the next blow he was bracing for never came, and instead a gentle hand traced circles over his buttocks. Harry groaned as he felt the cool rings on Severus' fingers soothe the burn.

Harry's cock had saturated the front of his panties, leaving them damp and hot against his aching length. Harry moaned into the bed as Severus pulled his knickers back over his arse, occasionally letting his finger slip between Harry's cheeks, before gently guiding him into a standing position and pulling him flush against Severus' body.

Harry moaned in relief as Severus enveloped Harry in his arms and firmly pressed their mouths together in a scorching kiss. Harry happily slid his tongue into the inviting cavern of Severus' mouth, running the tip over his palate and teeth, before coming to tangle around Severus' tongue.

Harry stopped and pulled away in surprise, blinking rapidly and mouthing a soft 'no way' as Severus cheekily slid his tongue out from between black lips, revealing a metal stud dead centre of the slick muscle.

"No fucking way…" Draco echoed Harry's earlier sentiment softly, having twisted around in indignation of being ignored for so long. Harry would have normally apologised and sidled towards Draco to appease him with kisses, but his mouth was currently engaged in the task of moaning as loudly as was possible as Severus dragged the tongue-ring over Harry's bare shoulders and neck.

Draco watched, wide-eyed as Severus licked and nipped his way down Harry's body seductively, playing with the fabric of Harry's dress as he slid it up his trembling thighs. Harry backed up slowly and fell onto the bed beside Draco, who immediately shuffled towards Harry and proceeded to try and suck the breath from his body.

Reaching a hand around to curiously grope around Draco's arse and stockings, Harry bucked his hips encouragingly as that studded tongue roamed around wetly between his thighs, occasionally brushing against the crotch of his saturated lace knickers. Harry's legs jerked involuntarily, apparently undecided as to whether they wanted to spread themselves wantonly to Severus' probing or clamp themselves together in an effort to trap Severus between them.

Fortunately, Draco made up his mind for Harry's legs as he twisted around to straddle Harry's chest in reverse, aiding Severus as he hitched Harry's legs up and apart, allowing Severus full access to everything in between.

Severus broke away from the inside of Harry's flushed thigh and panted heavily against the quivering flesh, causing it to flare in pleasurable goose-pimples. Moaning heatedly, Severus reached up under Harry's skirt to grope greedily at his arse and squeeze his throbbing prick.

"Oh shit, Severus…" Harry whined and squirmed, sending Draco rocking gently with his movements.

Severus' black eyes widened at how impossibly hot and hard Harry was, and how much precome he had already managed to leak into his underwear. He hurriedly reached down to unbutton his unbearably tight leather pants, pulling his cock out and grunting with relief. Severus ached with the urge to wank himself raw, but only allowed himself a few quick tugs before turning his attentions back to the beautiful slut, writhing and mewling prettily under an equally tarty Draco's spread legs.

A white, spidery hand reached inside Harry's soaked knickers, pulling his skirt aside so that Draco could see Harry twitch and jump at the duel sensations of a warm hand and cold rings touching his most needy area.

"He's so turned on…" Draco whispered, feeling rather turned on himself as Severus squeezed and coaxed a glistening bead from Harry's darkly flushed dick.

Draco was slowly crumbling with need, squirming urgently atop Harry's chest as the boy beneath him clutched at his arse and ran his hands up and down his legs, occasionally pausing to snap his suspenders.

"Spread yourself open, Draco." Severus instructed, pulling Harry's cock free and pressing his tongue ring into Harry's slit. Harry screamed and jerked bodily, nearly toppling Draco off in his enthusiasm. Gods, but that felt unbelievable!

Shivering and doing as told, Draco rucked his skirt up around his waist, giving Severus a clear view of his cock straining against the lacy garter and giving Harry a lovely view of his inflamed cheeks, between which Draco's furled hole was clenching hungrily.

"Prepare Draco with your tongue, Potter. And then perhaps I shall allow you to discover where else I am pierced."

Arousal flaring hotly, Harry nodded wildly as he pulled Draco back against his face, saliva pooling in his mouth as he prepared to lick Draco until he was wet, twisting against Harry's tongue and _begging_ for more.

Where Draco usually began this task with a series of teasing licks, Harry lacked the patience for such an artful procedure, and instead lathered Draco's rump with hot, open-mouthed kisses that reached their target in an amazingly short amount of time, barely giving Draco time to shout an encouraging 'oh yeah!' before his hole was subject to overwhelmingly sweet wetness and warmth.

Severus revelled in Draco's agonizingly blissful expression, straightening up for a brief moment to undo the harness of Draco's top, letting it fall open and reveal flushed, taught pink nipples that were clearly begging to be licked.

Draco howled in delight as Severus did exactly that, the metal ring teasing the pebbled flesh to perfection. Severus nearly staggered as he was inadvertently greeted with the sight of Harry's face pressed against Draco's arse, fingers tangled in the black suspenders as he licked and sucked eagerly at Draco's hole.

Slurping as loudly and obscenely as possible, Harry caught Severus watching and immediately shot him a look, a look that even while half-hidden by Draco's creamy thighs, clearly said '_don't you have a cock to be entertaining?_'

Severus obligingly slithered down to Harry's lower half, wrapping a hand around the cock still protruding red and angry from the side of Harry's underwear. Deciding that the awkward angle of Harry's cock looked rather uncomfortable, Severus peeled away the lacy red knickers and, aware of Draco's eyes upon him, bought them to his face to inhale the damp musk.

"Oh _fuck_ that's hot!" Draco chirped, reaching down to rub at his cock and balls.

Severus reached forwards and brushed Harry's underwear against Draco's face, groaning huskily when Draco seized them with his teeth.

Allowing a generous helping of saliva to pool in his mouth, Severus descended on Harry's cock, humming around the heated flesh and smiling as Harry's yelled approval against Draco's hole sent Draco into a bucking fit that rocked the entire bed.

Severus manoeuvred his tongue ring around the spongy head of Harry's cock, eliciting the most heartbreakingly beautiful scream when he traced it around the rim. His fingers, which had until now been tracing the insides of Harry's thighs and tugging lightly on his balls, wriggled determinedly towards Harry's cleft; Severus didn't usually approve of preparation spells, thinking them lazy and impatient, but Harry was writhing so desperately and yelling so urgently against Draco's hole, and Severus knew he had neither the time nor the willpower to abandon his pursuit in favour of preparing Harry manually.

A quick wandless and wordless spell later and Harry was slick enough for Severus to push a couple of fingers into his passage, jabbing them in and out quickly and brutally just the way Harry liked it.

"Oh Gods, Severus, he's close, I can feel it-" Draco gasped, rocking backwards and skewering himself on Harry's frantically probing muscle; Harry's movements always got overly energetic when his orgasm was near.

Severus hummed in agreement of Draco's assessment as Harry's prick started to pulse rapidly, and his muffled shrieks of pleasure made Severus' balls to tighten in sympathy. Severus pressed his tongue stud to the underside of Harry's rim and Harry lost himself in a burst of white hot pleasure, shooting wave after wave of release into the warm, wet and wonderfully talented mouth of his lover.

Severus tried to swallow it all quickly and neatly, he really did; but try as he might, it didn't stop him dribbling a fair helping of Harry's orgasm down his chest and exposed abdomen.

Draco hissed with pleasure as Harry broke away from Draco's hole with a gentle, reverent kiss, before letting his head fall back against the bed so he could bask in the dizzying afterglow.

"Come here," Draco murmured to Severus, clambering off Harry and kneeling upright.

Severus moved closer and gasped when Draco cheekily trailed Harry's knickers through the dribbles of come on his stomach, bringing them back up to his face to lick hungrily at the white stains with obscene moans of satisfaction.

Severus closed his eyes released a longing groan, snapping them open as Draco tore apart the corset-like lacing on the front of his shirt. Pierced nipples were revealed to Draco's delighted gaze, and he sucked one glittering stud into his mouth, pulling it with his teeth while tugging the other with his long, white fingers.

"Where else is he pierced, I wonder?" Harry smirked from where he lay on the bed, looking exquisitely debauched with his makeup smudged, hair messier than usual, and his dress rucked around his waist.

"Why don't you come over here and help me find out?" Draco suggested, breaking away to watch as Harry shed his red dress, before resuming his assault on Severus' nipples.

Harry made his way over, his cock spent, but twitching valiantly as Harry sank to his knees and tugged Severus' open leather pants down. They caught around Severus' boots, and there was an embarrassing struggle during which certain unnamed persons fell flat on their arse. Not that it was that person's fault or anything, but rather the fault of the idiot boy who was _supposed_ to be undressing him.

Harry was more than willing to accept the blame however, was even quite proud of himself, for it was through Severus' tumble that his legs fell open to reveal a glint of silver resting snugly on his perineum.

"Jesus Christ…" Harry blurted throatily, reaching a hand between Severus' legs to touch the teasing little stud. As he pressed it, Severus' thighs jerked and his head fell back with a needy moan. Harry's cock started to reawaken with fervent interest as he inched closer and pressed his lips to the quivering ring, tonguing it gently and listening with awe to Severus' quiet noises of encouragement.

"Harry…" Severus tugged Harry away as his balls started to tighten; Harry whined in disappointment, but drew back, swiping his tongue one last time against the metal stud.

"You two. Up here. Now!" Draco demanded, pulling his shirt away, but leaving his skirt, stockings and boots. He seemed to have become very attached to his outfit, and was the only one still in costume as Harry and Severus scrambled aboard, cocks swaying with their movements while Draco watched, blushing with pleasure at the two swollen red members pointed directly at him.

Pleased that he was _finally_ the centre of attention, Draco rolled onto his stomach and pulled his knees forwards, grinning smugly at the twin gasps that issued as his hole was exposed. Draco knew he must look simply delectable; his pink hole was glistening with Harry's saliva in between buttocks still pink from Severus' spanking. Framed by a rumpled black skirt, his stockings and shiny boots, Draco knew he looked absolutely perfect, and if the sets of ragged panting were anything to go by, Harry and Severus thought so too.

"I never thought I'd say it, Draco, but I do believe I've found someone who looks even more enchanting in that skirt than I did." Severus shamelessly pandered to Draco's ego as he draped himself over the snowy back, nudging his cock between Draco's spit-slicked arse cheeks and languidly thrusting between them.

The teasing press had Draco whining with need and pushing himself back against Severus, keening for him to thrust his length inside Draco's body.

"Please, Severus, please don't tease me, I've been so good tonight…" Draco begged sweetly, knowing it would be Severus' undoing. Severus recognized the Slytherin manipulation in a heartbeat, but it didn't stop him from pushing the head of his cock against Draco's wet entrance with an appreciative growl. Harry might have prepared him with his tongue, but his walls were tight and hugged Severus' cock as he forced it deep inside Draco's greedy passage.

"Oh yeah, that's it Severus, get it in there…" Draco groaned wantonly and spread his legs further. Harry was watching with his mouth open; God, Draco looked ever the slut, begging around Severus' cock with his skirt flipped over the small of his back and one of his suspenders snapped free. His hair was falling in sweaty strands that swayed as Severus started to move inside him. Harry hurriedly reached for the bedside drawer to retrieve the lube as Severus sped up and Draco started gasping and cursing with abandon.

"Ugh, fucking Christ, oh God, nngh, that's it, fuck Sev, fill me-" Draco broke off on a pained yelp as Severus spanked him rather roughly.

"What-" Severus puntuated his words with brutal thrusts, "have I _said_ about _calling_ me _Sev?_" Severus spat his despised nickname with a savage push inside Draco's tight heat, making the boy cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"Sorry, _Severus_, fuck, I'm sorry, Jesus, just don't stop…" Draco's cock twinged indignantly at the very idea.

His fingers lathered in lubricant, Harry inched around behind Severus, feeling as though his cock was pulling him forwards in its haste to bury itself inside that hot, tight heaven.

Severus stilled as wet fingers tentatively slid into his crevice, slicking his opening and occasionally sliding forwards to touch his piercing. He'd forgotten how sensitive the stud had made him down there, and Severus suddenly ached to be filled and remember what it was like to have the warm weight of a cock flaring the sensations intensified by that tiny little silver stud.

"I'll go slow." Harry promised, slipping a single finger past the ring of muscle and spreading wetness through Severus' channel.

"You'll do no such thing," Severus growled, thrusting brutally into Draco to demonstrate what he himself wanted. "You'd better hurry, Potter." He warned, tugging at his balls sharply as they started to tingle a little too promisingly; an un-stretched, yowling Draco, trussed up in feminine apparel was more of an aphrodisiac than Severus could have ever dreamed, and he almost relented in his animalistic ploughing in an effort to stave off impending orgasm.

Almost.

"Oh fucking gods, Severus, fuck me just like that, _just like that_," Draco begged hoarsely as his prostate was hammered by Severus' driving thrusts. His cock, though yet to be touched, was pulsing with heightened tension, jerking excitedly every time Severus leant forwards enough to tickle Draco's back with those long tresses of black hair.

"God, you're tight," Harry muttered as he awkwardly moved his fingers around inside Severus' arse, a task made difficult by his constant energetic movements. Harry gave up on trying to stretch him thoroughly, and instead slicked his cock in preparation for the good, solid fucking that was to come. Severus had wanted it rough, hadn't made it easier for Harry to stretch him; he could bloody well deal with the burn. Merlin knows Harry often had to when Severus was feeling impatient.

Quickly, before he had time to debate this, Harry held Severus' hips in a vice grip and pushed inside of him.

'Fucking _hell!_" Severus screamed, ramming his hips forward and sending Draco sprawling into the bed. Harry stilled, guilt exploding inside of himself for a moment before he registered the pressure of Severus pushing back against him, a low rumbling groan demanding _more_.

"Fucks sake, Harry, move!" Draco all but shrieked hysterically, and Harry numbly complied as Severus grunted in agreement. His scream, it seemed, had not been of pain, but of blinding pleasure, and as Harry set up their rhythm, he wondered to himself about that little piercing, and the astonishing noises now issuing from the man in front of him as a result.

"Yes, fuck yes, fuck me, both of you, _fuck me!_" Draco's voice rattled as he was jerked with the movement of two men ramming into him. He pounded the bed with his fist, arching his back and grinding furiously into the mattress as his cock jerked and tingled with impending orgasm.

Recognizing the tightening of his channel, Severus grunted out a forceful "Let us hear you scream, Draco," before fucking into Draco so powerfully, he had no choice but to do exactly that.

"Oh _fuck, I'm coming!_" Draco screamed, before burying his face in the duvet and wordlessly howling out his release. Severus snarled at the phenomenal feeling of Draco clenching around him and shuddering underneath him, and he seized hold of Draco's skirt as though it were a set of reins as he rutted furiously inside Draco's body.

"Fuck – me - _Harry_," Severus grunted, squeezing tightly around Harry's shaft in encouragement. The incentive was hardly necessary, for Harry was already thrusting furiously, lost in his own world of pleasure, having come to a very personal decision not too long ago.

"Yeah, Severus, feels good, doesn't it?" it wasn't just talk, Harry wanted to know, was desperate to know in fact, as it pertained directly to his newfound decision.

Severus ground against Draco's rump and slapped it with a heartfelt grunt before answering, "Fuck yes, Harry, so good - you have no idea – how – absolutely…" Harry never found out how absolutely it felt, because the next moment, Severus had stiffened and bellowed Harry and Draco's name like a war cry. Harry let Severus' cries of pleasure wash over him as he gave himself up to his second orgasm, letting it spill forth and sully Severus' passage.

Conscious of the fact that Draco was the lightest of the three, and it would therefore not do to crush him under the combined weight of himself and Severus, Harry pulled out and rolled to the side, insinuating a single leg into the post-coital tangle that was him, Draco and Severus.

When the candles finally burnt out, Draco had taken to playing idly with Severus' hair; he seemed almost obsessed with it, and Harry foresaw a hair-thickening charm in Severus' future. Severus, on the other hand, was enamoured by Draco's garter, and the red knickers he kept trailing over Harry's body.

As for Harry, his hand was travelling over Severus' body, touching the studs of metal that glinted in the moonlight.

"I can't believe you actually got that done, Harry." Draco taunted as Harry spread his legs proudly, displaying the spike of metal that now impaled his perineum.

"I like it." Harry smiled, touching his new body-art fondly. Severus had liked it too, was so desperate to try it out in fact that he had spent well over an hour healing Harry's wound so that they could play with it straight away and skip the one-week period of abstinence.

"Didn't it hurt?" Draco shuddered as he unlaced his corset and stepped out of his high heeled shoes to join his lovers on the bed.

"Probably not as much as wearing that stuff every day." Harry smirked.

'Don't discourage him, Potter." Severus nipped reproachfully at Harry's shoulder, his now long hair falling forwards and tickling Harry's chest.

"It's a little tacky, besides." Draco smirked at Harry, who snorted at the notion of a man in a corset informing him he was 'tacky'. Severus, rather than amused, looked vaguely scandalised.

Harry looked across the bed at Draco, who was now demurely rolling down white stockings, to reveal an even whiter pair of legs underneath. "Maybe you should get one, Draco. Then we'd all match."

Now it was Draco's turn to look scandalised. "You'll never puncture _my_ skin with tarnished metals!"

"Of course not." Severus nodded seriously. "Even I draw the line at piercing arseholes."

**The End! **

**Please review! My muse needs her ego stroked now and again :)**


End file.
